Project Gundam
by TitanHyuuga
Summary: the kids of Kira and Lacuis


AN: mobile suit Gundam Seed is writen by Hajime Yatate and Yoshiyuki Tomino they own all characters and mobile suits exept the twin kids Murrue Ramius Yamato and Mu La Flaga Clyne and well as the mobile suits X-108 dragna lockon, X-106 dragna exea lockon stricke duel buster blitz eages unicorn Belong to Titan Hyuga.

Project Gundam

It was the early morning on a Monday when Lacus Yamato went into labor with a set of twins the twins were born five minutes apart. The older twin the named Murrue Ramius Yamato because she was a 5lb 4-ounce baby girl and the other they named Mu La Flaga Clyne was a 6lb 8-ounce baby boy. After the twins were born Kira retired from his days as pilot of the mobile suit named Justice and with his wife Lacaus also his best friends Athrun Zala pilot of the mobile suit named Freedom and his wife Kigali Ula Appa Affa they moved in to the country were they built a hanger for the Justice and the Freedom so if the suits were needed they could be used at anytime as the two families were just geting set in to their life away from the field of battle there for in great time of need. But the two former pilotes did not know that the time of peace the had faught so hard to make would soon come to an end in the most horid way it could.

...

Eighteen years later 8th Orbital Fleet

Captain La Flaga and Admiral Ramius came in on the Archangel at the end of a new test run mission. When the two of them landed on the surface of the Earth they saw two new mobile suits they did not know standing next to the X- 10a Justice and the X- 19a Freedom. Thinking to her self the captain of the Archangel thought " What is Ensign no remember he is Vise Admiral Yamato now and Majer General Zala doing here with the Justice and the freedom did the higher ups call them back in to survice." Looking at the two new suits Captain La Flaga said is that you skinny and pain?" opening the cockpit of the four suits Captain La Flaga and Admiral Ramius saw three boys two of whom they knew real well looking at the third boy and the young girl in the fourth suit waiting for them to get their feet on the ground. As the Kira and Athrun came down Kira looked at his twin children and said " Come meet your namesakes kids." As the two kids came out of their suits they looked at the Captain and the Admiral and the girl said " My name is Murrue Ramius Yamato." At the sound of the girls name Admiral Ramius said " Nice to meet you My name is Admiral Murrue Ramius." The boy looked at the Captain and said " My name is MU LA Flaga Clyne." Captain La Flaga looked at the boy and said " Nice to meet you my Name is Captain Mu La Flaga also known as the Hawk of Endymion." Looking at their dad as he nodded and said " Tell them the name of your mobile suits kids." Murrue looked back at her suit and said " This guy here is X-106 dragna exea lockon stricke duel buster blitz eages unicorn. he is a muti purpuse unite." the boy looked at Mu La Flaga and Murrue Ramius and said " This big lady here is X-108 dragna lockon a sniper unit." the two adaults looked at the other two adault happy that the two pilots that were their friends as they faught Z.A.F.T forces came back to fight with them once more. Kira saw a car pull up beside them the doors of the car opened as Mrs. Yamato and Mrs. Zala septed out of the car. La Flaga said " Miss Clyne is that you?" Lacus looked at La Flaga and Ramius and said " Yes it is I but it is not not Miss Clyne any more it is Mrs. Yamato now I am married to Kira Yamato."

...

Earth Forces Alaska Military Headquarters 1700 hours briefing room

The head of the Earth forces looked at the two new gungam pilots and said " Welcome to the Earth Forces Headquarters." Then looking at the two older gundam pilots and said " Welcome back into service of the military and I see your going to take your mobile suits out with you as well goood to see the Justice and the Freedom back in action as goes for their legendary pilots."

...

Archangel 1730

Nodding Kira and Athrun turned and left for the Archangel with Kira's Twins

to get ready for the twins space drop for two months. As the kids were loading their mobile suits their dad and god father got their mobile suits loaded as well. When they were full packed in the Archangel Captain La Flaga and Admiral Ramius came in to the hanger and saw that the kidswere ready to go on their first mission in outer space with the crew of the Archangel. The Captain of the ship went to the bridge of the ship to get the ship ready for take off in the evening of this day. As they finished the preperation to get ready to leave for the mission to get the new enemy of earth an enemy so old they would kill before they asked your name and perpes in space.

As soon as the ship was ready to leave they let the two kids know that they were ready and that they were needed on the bridge of the ship for breifing on the current mission at hand and what the enemy forces contain as well as their number and strangth as the breifing went on the twins said together " Ok enough we get the point!" and they headed for their mobile suits to get ready for the fight they were going to get in.

...

Area C7 quaderent B8-3.5 Site of Juno 77

As the Bane clan forces of Ovista of Warlords came in to site of Juno 77's third site they also came in to vew of Helosisnovasta the new home to the former zaft forces that could be called on at any time. but this day they were going on with their own lives in their own way as the Archangel in vew of Juno 77 they went to level 1 battle stations and the twins were called on to get to their mobile suits. When the kids got in their suits they took the gundam to the launch pade and took of for the mission and went to the front line of the fight as they were fighting they learned about the of the mental link that twins have with each other. Talking to each other in theirminds they came up with a stratagy that they could use as they fight together against a common enimy they also learned that their mobile suits could combine in to one suit to fight at a higher level of fighting then before they got to the enemy contact they did the mobile merge move that made them come together as one mobile suit they called the assalt type g suit.

Next chapter the battle at juno 77


End file.
